Értekezés a drowkról
by Sirius Canis Black
Summary: Rövid összefoglalás a drowkról azoknak, akik csak magyarul tudnak. Azért teszem közzé, mert ebben a témában magyarul nem sok mindent találtam, és azt hiszem szükség lenne ilyesmire.


A hírhedt Dungeons and Dragons (D&D) szerepjáték része a Forgotten Realms, azaz elfeledett birodalmak.

Toril planétáján, mely hasonlít a Földre, találjuk Faerűn

kontinensét. Nemes királyok, nagy birodalmak otthona ez.

A föld alatt azonban olyasmi rejtőzik, ami megborzongtatja a legbátrabb harcosokat is.

Mélysötét- így nevezik ezt a zord világot.

Sem csillag nem ragyogja be sejtelmes fényével soha ezt a földet, sem a nap nem küldi ide meleg, életadó sugarait. Ez Mélysötét, az Elfeledett Birodalmak alatt rejtező titkos világ, melynek égboltja rideg szikla, falai pedig halálos szürkén derengenek az erre vetődő bolond felvilágiak fáklyáinak fényében. Ez nem az ő világuk: ez nem a fény birodalma. Aki hivatlanul merészkedik ide, az általában soha nem tér vissza.

Azok pedig, akiknek mégis sikerül visszakeveredniük felszíni otthonukba, más emberekké lesznek. Ők látták az árnyakat és Mélysötét leküzdhetetlen komor homályát.

Sötét járatok hálózzák be a föld alatti birodalom hatalmas és kicsiny, alacsony és tágas termeit. Sziklatömbök - melyek hegyesek, mint az alvó sárkány foga - meredeznek a mennyezetről némán fenyegetve, vagy állják el a behatolók útját.

Itt mindig csend van, mély és sokat sejtető csend, a várakozó ragadozó lapulásának némasága. Az egyetlen hang, amely időnként emlékezteti Mélysötét vándorát arra, hogy nem vesztette még el hallását, a lehulló vízcsöppek távoli, visszhangzó zaja: mintha egy vadállat szívének dobbanásai hullámzanának át Mélysötét jéghideg vizű aknáin.

Hogy mi rejtőzhet a vizek homályos tükre alatt, azt csak találgatni lehet. Hogy milyen titkok várják a bátrakat, és milyen csapdák a bolondokat, arra csak a képzelet adhat feleletet - amíg fel nem bolydul a csend.

Hát ez Mélysötét.

A véget nem érő öblös barlangok hálózatában sosincs igazán hideg, hiszen közelebb van a bolygó magjához, de itt azonban sosem kel fel a nap sem. Fényt talán csak a foszforeszkáló gombák adhatnak a folyamatos sötétségben. Sokan úgy gondolhatnák, hogy ez a világ csupán üres, sötét barlangrendszerek összesége. Azonban ők nagyot tévednek. Mélysötét tele van élettel, a lehető legveszedelmesebb élettel. Itt csupán egyetlen cél lebeg mindenki előtt: a túlélés, bármi áron. Mélysötéten nincs kegyelem, a legkisebb hiba és figyelmetlenség is halált hoz. Az itt élők mindannyian halálos fenyegetést jelentenek, de mégis ezek a kegyetlen lények, szinte mindannyian megremegnek, ha szembekerülnek a gonoszság, és gyilkolás mestereivel: a drowkkal.

A drow felépítése leginkább az elfekre hasonlít, hiszen rokonai is a felszíni fajnak, azonban a különbségek köztük mindenképpen szembeötlőek. Valamivel alacsonyabbak egy átlagos elfnél, vonásaik szögletesebbek, de mindenképpen szépnek tekinthető külsejük. Bőrük obszidián fekete, amíg hajuk az ezüstöstől a hófehérig terjed. Hőlátásuk miatt leginkább vörösen izzik szemük a sötétben, ám van példa sárga, vagy halványlila szemű drowra is.

Egy átlagos drow 600-700 évig is elélhet, azonban ritka az olyan szerencsés, akit nem ölnek meg addigra.

A drowk valaha maguk is a felszínen éltek, azonban véres háborúkat folytattak követve szívtelen és becsvágyó istennőjük, Lolth tanait. Ám jelentős sikereiknek véget vetett Corellon Larethian, az elfek legfőbb istene, aki legyőzte Lolth-ot és száműzte a föld alá. A pókkirálynőt követték fanatikusan hű szolgái, és tökéletesen alkalmazkodtak a Mélysötétbeli élethez. Azonban olthatatlan gyűlöletük sápadt bőrű rokonaik iránt sosem hagyott alább, amiért a föld alá űzték őket. Ez a gyűlölet azon dolgok egyike, amit leghamarabb megtanítanak a drow gyermekeknek, akik sosem felejtik el. Istennőjük utasítására néhány évtizedenként indítanak "megtorló háborúkat" a felszíni elfek ellen, ami egy kisebb csapat felküldését jelenti, aki lemészárol egy vagy két védtelen elf falut.

Rang: a drow világban nincs ennél fontosabb szó. Ez a vallásuk parancsa, a szív szüntelen, sürgető vágya. Az ambíció felülkerekedik a józan észen, a könyörületet a sárba tiporja - mindezt Lloth, a Pókkirálynő nevében.

A drow társadalomban egyszerű módszere van a följebb jutásnak: a gyilkosság. A Pókkirálynő a káosz-istensége. ő és főpapnői - a drow világ igazi urai - nem tekintenek rossz szemmel törekvő fajtársukra, aki mérgezett tőrt ragad céljai érdekében.

Természetesen itt is léteznek bizonyos viselkedési szabályok, hisz ezek minden társadalomban elengedhetetlenek. A nyílt gyilkosság vagy hadviselés a törvény azonnali beavatkozását vonja maga után, és a drow igazságszolgáltatás ilyenkor kegyetlenül szigorú. Ezzel szemben, ha valaki egy nagyobb csata zűrzavarában vagy egy kihalt mellékutca sötétjében szúrja hátba riválisát, senki sem szól egy szót sem - sőt, ez szinte dicsőség. A nyomozás nem erős oldala a drow igazságszolgáltatásnak. Senkinek sem fűlik a foga hozzá, hogy túlságosan sokat fáradozzon vele.

A rang Lloth fegyvere: az általa tüzelt hatalomvágy táplálja a káoszt, és tartja meg az istennő drow-gyermekeit önként vállalt, átkos elszigeteltségükben. Gyermekek? Inkább jobbágyok; a Pókkirálynő bábjai, akik akaratuktól megfosztva táncolnak az istennő láthatatlan, ugyanakkor elszakíthatatlan pókszálain. Mindnyájan a Pókkirálynő lajtorjáját akarják megmászni, mind az ő kegyét, örömét keresik, és végül mindnyájan az ő kegyvadászainak áldozatául esnek.

A rang e nép nagy ellentmondása: mely nem egyéb, mint önnön hatalmuk korlátozása határtalan hataloméhségükben. Árulással lehet megszerezni, ám aki eléri, végül maga is megcsalatik. Menzoberranzan leghatalmasabbjai egész napjukat azzal töltik, hogy állandóan hátrasandítanak a válluk fölött, hogy megmenekedjenek a hátukban leselkedő tőrök elől.

ám általában elölről éri őket a halál.

A drowk életének és társadalmának legmeghatározóbb eleme Lolth, a Pókkirálynő, a káosz és kegyetlenség úrnője. Elvakult hívei bármire képesek a kegyéért és egyben így a hatalomért.

A drow nők alkatilag is erősebbek, és agresszívabbak is a férfiaknál. A hímeket alsóbbrendűnek tekintik, úgy is viselkednek velük, feltétlen tiszteletet követelve.

Az első dolog, amit mindennél tisztábban megtanul egy drow fiúgyermek: a nők felsőbbrendűsége. SOHA nem emelhet kezet egy nőre, hacsak nem egy másik nő parancsára. A tanítás minden egyes szavát pedig egy-egy korbácsütés nyomatékosítja.

Egyetlen hím sem érhet soha fel egy nővel, a legmagasabbra jutóknak, és legtehetségesebbeknek is csak korlátozott hatalom juthat.

A drowk matriarchális társadalma a hierarchián alapul. A városok irányítása a nemesi házak kezében van, melynek élén egy-egy korlátlan hatalmú nagyasszonyanya, Lolth főpapnője áll. Az ő gyermekei a nemesek, születési előjoggal rendelkeznek. Ezekben a városokban azonban nincs polgárság. A közkatonák, vagyis a köznép egytől egyig valamelyik nemesi ház szolgálatában áll. A nemesi házak pedig szigorú rangsorban követik egymást. Feljebb lépni csak úgy lehet, ha egy előrébb lévő ház elpusztul. A házak nyíltan nem viselhetnek háborút, de ha az egyik ház kiesik Lolth kegyéből, vagyis meggyengül, egy alsóbb ház gyorsan lecsaphat rá, és ha nem hagy tanúkat (akik csak a megtámadott ház nemesei lehetnek), akkor többé nem is zargatják a támadót, titkon inkább gratulálnak. Ám ha akár egyetlen ellenséges nemes is életben marad, akkor a támadó házat teljesen eltörlik a föld színéről, mindenkit legyilkolva a város nemeseinek szeme láttára.

Minden drow nő legfőbb célja, és egyben kötelessége, hogy gonosz istennőjét szolgálja. A legnagyobb megtiszteltetés a nemesek számára, ha Lolth főpapnői lehetnek, ezzel szinte elképzelhetetlen hatalmat kapva istennőjüktől. Egy ház igazi erősségének forrása nem katonáinak vagy kincsének száma, hanem főpapnőié és egyben Lolth kegyének elnyerése. Itt minden Lolth tetszését szolgálja, minden őérte, és a tőle várt hatalomért folyik. Ennek a harcnak pedig főpapnői a legfőbb megszállottjai és haszonélvezői.

Egy kétmérföldnyi hosszú és ezerlábnyi magas barlangban sötétlik Menzoberranzan, a drow-elfek fajára jellemző idegenszerű és halálos kecsesség emlékműve. Drow fogalmak szerint Menzoberranzan nem nagy város: mindössze húszezer sötét-elf lakja. Itt, ahol régen csak a puszta, durva kő alakzatai meredeztek, most finom mívű paloták sorakoznak, mágikus kisugárzás vibrálásától övezve. Ez a város a forma diadala: egyetlen követ sem hagytak meg eredeti alakjában. Mégis, a rend és fegyelem érzése csak gonosz álca, amely elfedi a sötét-elfek lelkében uralkodó káoszt és hitványságot. Akár városaik, maguk a sötét-elfek is gyönyörűek: sudár-karcsúak, szépek, vonásaik élesek és földöntúliak.

A Narbondel, a roppant központi oszlop, amely Menzoberranzan időjelzőjéül szolgál. A drow csak a Narbondel segítségével tudja nyomonkövetni a szálló időt, e napok és évszakok nélküli világban. Minden nap végén a város megbízott Fömágusa varázstüzeket bocsát az oszlop talapzatába. A varázslat ott kering egy teljes cikluson át - felszíni fogalmak szerint egy napig -, közben fokozatosan melegíteti alulról a Narbondelt, egészen addig, amíg az egész oszlop vörösen nem izzik a drow-látás spektrumában, majd végül a nap lejártával kihűl.

A város északi negyede az akadémia, a Tier Breche. Három épület áll itt. A legfontosabb, az Arach-Tinilith, Lloth pókformájú iskolája papnői számára, a Sorcere, a mágia kecsesen csavarodó tornya, és a Melee-Magthere, a puritán, gúlaszerű építmény, ahol a harcosok tanulják mesterségüket.

A hímek közt valamivel jobb helyzetben vannak a nemesek, két pálya közül választhat nekik anyjuk. Vagy a Melee-Magthere-be küldi őket, hogy harcosnak tanuljanak, és később őrjáratozzanak a Menzoberranzan körüli barlangokban elpusztítva az arra tévedő szörnyeket, vagy pedig a Sorcere-ben tanulják meg a varázslást. Az iskolájukat elvégezve vagy a házuk fegyvermesterévé, vagy varázslójává lépnek elő.

A nemesi lányoknál nincs választási lehetőség. Mindannyiuk az Arach-Tinilith-be megy, és Lolth tanait oktatják nekik. A káosz istennője, pedig buzgón imádkozó papnőinek mindent felülmúló hatalmat tud adni. Akik elérik a főpapnőséget, azok kegyetlen fegyvert kapnak birtokukba, melynek kígyókorbács a neve. A nyele egyszerű fém, ám a szárait élő kígyók alkotják. Minden egyes csapása égető fájdalmat okoz, feltépi a szerencsétlen bőrét, a húsába mar. Az engedetlen hímek tökéletes fenyítési eszköze. Papi tanulmányaik mellett egész életük során folyamatosan gyakorolják a harcművészeteket, így mindannyiuk képzett harcos is félelmetes varázshatalma mellett.

A drowk az összes birodalomban híresek kitűnő lopakodó és rejtőzködő képességükről. Halálos csendben mozognak, és segíti is őket varázsos piwawfijuk, mely leárnyékolja őket a leselkedő szemek elől. Kitűnő felderítők, tolvajok és orvgyilkosok.

A barlangok mélyén lovat aligha használhatnának, helyette kedvelt hátasuk egy gyík szerű élőlény. Tökéletes csendben mozog, akárcsak a drow, és a legmeredekebb sziklafalon, sőt még a plafonon is tud közlekedni.

A drowk büntetései egyszerűek. Kínzás, halál vagy általában a kettő egyben. Mégis ezek a fenyítések komolytalannak tűnhetnek a legsúlyosabb vétségekért járó büntetés: a driderré válás mellett. Azok a szerencsétlenek, akik ilyesmiben részesülnek egy főpapnő keze által deréktól lefelé egy óriási pók alakját veszik fel. De nem csak a testük változik meg, a lelkük is eltorzul, és mindennek öntudatában vannak. A különösen fájdalmas átváltoztató szertartás után már nincs menekvés számukra. Teljes reménytelenségben, undorodva maguktól és gyűlölve mindenkit élik nyomorult életük maradékát.

Azonban akad a drowk közt olyan, aki nem osztja faja gonosz nézeteit. Lolth-on és a többi drow istenségen kívül van még egy istennő az ő számukra. Ő Eiliastraee. Híveivel megismerteti a szépséget, szorgalmazza, hogy térjenek vissza a felszínre és éljenek békében. Az ő papnői a felszíni elfekhez hasonlóan holdfényes éjszakákon, dalolva táncolnak a szépséges erdőkben. Az ő hívei a harc valódi szépségét, művészetét nézik, nem pedig a gyilkolás kéjét keresik. Azonban a felszíni társadalmak soha nem tudják őket igazán befogadni, hiszen ott lebeg kegyetlen fajtársaik árnyéka szemük előtt.

Az egész Forgotten Realms egyik legismertebb személyisége pedig egy drow, nevezetesen Drizzt Do'Urden, aki a sötét Menzoberranzanban született és nevelkedett, ám nem őt nem fertőzte meg társadalma romlottsága. A legkitűnőbb harcos lett, akit a város valaha is látott, és közben megőrizte erkölcseit és elveit. Szívvel lélekkel harcol, de csak a jó ügy érdekében emeli fel szablyáit. Elhagyta mélysötét komor világát, melyet elvei miatt megvetett, és a felszínen talált igazi otthonra és barátokra. Kezdetben származása miatt üldözték, de végül, kemény küzdelem árán tiszteletet és megbecsülést vívott ki magának a felszíni világban is.

Az ő hányadtatásait meséli el R. A. Salvatore tollából több, mint 15 könyv. Ő lett „mindenki kedvenc drowja", saját fajának is népszerűséget hozva az olvasók körében.


End file.
